


Let me Take Care of You!

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinda?, M/M, Sickfic, but i tagged it as hyunlix anyway bc why the hell not, i assure you the title is nothing to be concerned about, interpretation yknow, ok its only mentioned like once that theres a spark between them, platonic but probably not, we do not proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: in which hyunjin is sick but in denial but felix insists on nursing him back to health





	Let me Take Care of You!

**Author's Note:**

> ok i am aware the title is probably concerning to a few of y'all reading this bc personally i see many many fics with the title of something along these lines and they're more often than not smut fics and maybe y'all have seen the same thing but i assure you just in case the tags and summary haven't convinced you that this is no smut bc i have morals and also i as a minor will never sexualize other minors but controversy aside i hope y'all don't hate this jdsfgjsfd

“For the hundredth time, I’m not sick!”

Hyunjin’s claim was naturally followed by a sneeze that practically knocked him back on the couch. “I just don’t see what the big deal is,” he whined, trying his best to ignore his scratchy throat. “I can just take some painkillers and go lie down for a little bit. I’m fine, I swear. I can still work and function like a perfectly healthy human being.”

“Hyunjin, you can barely even stand up without getting dizzy,” Felix accused. “Please just take a rest for a few days. You’re not gonna get any better if you keep exerting yourself like this.”

Hyunjin coughed into the crook of his elbow, the force of it leaving him even more lightheaded. Still, he held his ground. “Felix, I promise, I’m fine. Like I said, I’ll just go… I don’t know. Take a nap or something. I’m sure I’ll feel better in no time.”

“That’s what you said yesterday,” said Felix, “and the day before that, and the day before that. Can you at least let me help?”

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Hyunjin reassured him, forcing himself to his feet, though he much regretted that. He didn’t let it show, however. “I’m just gonna go make some tea.”  
Felix quirked an eyebrow and just as quickly lowered it. “Suit yourself.”

Once Hyunjin had returned with a steaming hot cup of chamomile tea, he set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch and promptly toppled over onto the cushions with a short breath, seeming totally spent from that one simple task as his head fell back and his eyes closed. Fortunately, Felix had been watching his movements, and he got up from his chair and crossed the room to his friend. He set the back of his hand gently to Hyunjin’s forehead, feeling that Hyunjin’s skin was hot to the touch. “You’re burning up,” murmured Felix, more to himself than to Hyunjin. “That’s it; I’m taking care of you until you feel better.”

Hyunjin followed Felix as far as he could with half-lidded eyes as his roommate went back to the kitchen, where Hyunjin just was. “No, you don’t need to go through the trouble for that,” he claimed.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m happy to,” called Felix as pots and pans clanged as he searched for something. “Lucky for you, I’ve memorized my mom’s famous ‘cold soup,’ so you’ll be better in no time.”

Hyunjin snickered. “First off, do you mean the soup is cold, or that it’s meant specifically for colds? Also, how do you know it’ll cure me? Does your mom slip, like, Mucinex into the soup?”  
“The second one, you doof,” said Felix with a laugh. “And no, my mom doesn’t put actual medicine in the soup. Just a few select ingredients that have fantastic healing properties, if I do say so myself.”

“You sound like a witch.”

“Why thank you.”

Hyunjin was actually really grateful that Felix was willing to take care of him while he was sick, despite the constant protest against it. However, he was also worried about getting the younger sick, since he didn’t want him to be as miserable as Hyunjin was now like this. He could barely breathe, truth be told, and he felt lightheaded all the time no matter what. That, and he constantly felt unbearably hot but also freezing cold at the same time. Plus, none of the remedies he could afford were helping at all, so that just made him even more miserable.

It wasn’t even that long, probably only a few minutes or so, before Felix emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of steaming hot soup, complete with a royal entry tune composed of mosquito noises. “Your meal, my liege,” he proclaimed, handing the bowl to Hyunjin, who laughed at the other’s cheesiness as he accepted the food. “Let that cool first, though. Don’t want you burning your tongue.”

“I know to let it cool down, Lix,” Hyunjin said, unable to help the grin that stretched across his face.

“Well, just making sure.” Felix perched himself on the bench in front of the couch, knowing it wouldn’t buckle under his weight, and watched Hyunjin dare to take a spoonful, blowing the steam away before tasting it. Despite the fact that it immediately burned his tongue, like Felix had warned him, it was surprisingly good, and the heat actually soothed his throat. He would have to wait to have more however, lest he burn his mouth to the point of numbness. “Does your head hurt at all?”

Naturally, Hyunjin only realized the throbbing pain at the front of his skull as soon as Felix mentioned it. He gave a small nod, and Felix was up in seconds, going down the hall to get something that he apparently thought might remedy the migraine. Knowing Felix and his somewhat odd homemade remedies, it wouldn’t be any sort of medicine at all. He enjoyed another spoonful of the soup, unsurprisingly burning his tongue again as he heard water running for a few seconds before the sound abruptly stopped, and a few moments later Felix came out with a wet washcloth. Hyunjin snickered. “How will that help?”

“Just trust me, it works wonders for headaches. Plus, it’ll help the fever.” Felix folded the rag twice before gently tipping his friend’s head back and laying it across Hyunjin’s forehead. The effects were almost instant, the cold of the wet cloth soothing the headache in less than thirty seconds. Hyunjin already felt less warm, too. “See?”

“Damn,” he said, resting his hand atop the cloth and letting his eyes close. “That does help.”

“Told you,” Felix crowed, triumphant. “Do you need anything else?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “I’m alright for now.”

Felix nodded. “Well, in that case, I’m gonna go out to get some stuff for dinner. Do you have any preferences?”

“Not really.”

“Cool. Well, call me if you need anything, okay?”

Hyunjin only nodded, before looking up at his friend, and Felix could only compare Hyunjin’s features to a puppy’s. “Thank you, by the way,” Hyunjin said.

Felix smiled. “It’s no problem.” Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his friend’s flushed cheek, which was unexpected to the older of the two, but Hyunjin couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy that one second. “I’ll be back alright?” Hyunjin nodded, and soon Felix was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> see? no smut here
> 
> also yeet i have mixed opinions on this fucker like it's cute but kinda poorly written oof but anyway


End file.
